User blog:Fametown/Wolverine vs Edward Scissorhands. Epic Rap Battles of Fame.
Hey guys. I'm back again. This time, with a new battle, to my now-named series! Special thanks to TK for suggesting the series name to me. After I read his comment about it, it just sort of stuck to me. So yeah, this series can have any rap battle in it, it doesn't have a certain theme. So without further ado, I present to you Wolverine vs Edward Scissorhands! :) Also, I'd like to thank TK again for making me the amazing title cards for the three rappers. :) Cast *Nice Peter as Edward Scissorhands & Freddy Krueger *Jesse Wellens as Wolverine (actor) *EpicLLOYD as Wolverine (voice) & Jim (cameo) *Mary Doodles as Kim (cameo) Battle Edward Scissorhands Hello Logan, I'm about to show you how real claws work I'll stab my scissors through your chest and make you go berserk You're the number one comic hero to all of your nerds and groupies I'm in a critically-acclaimed film, and that's my only movie You're so whack, your creators can't even track back on your past Were you a mutated ass or a World War first-hand man? I can't even grasp that How can that much thought go into such a failed samurai roided dork? They call you Captain Canada? I thought your homies resided in New York! Wolverine A failed creation is what you are, your master dies then you procrastinate He didn't give you your hands so your horny ass couldn't masturbate You fell in love with the daughter of the chick who saved your life A normal teenage girl with a boyfriend and you fucking made them fight! Chopping hedges, cutting hair, you were constantly praised Then you declined a lady's business and got accused of rape My claws are made of bone, they're stronger than your barber tools No wonder I got more attention, I'm the best there is at what I do Edward Scissorhands You cannot taunt my life, you cannot taunt my love You fell in love with the girlfriend of a one-eyed Robocop You died from suffocation, but you claim you're big and mean You were named after an animal, I got an animal named after me Wolverine So you can carve ice sculptures and create falling snow? I didn't think Criss Angel could do that kind of magic though! You helped Jim break into a house and almost got arrested And then you hooked up with Kim and you fucking killed him! Edward Scissorhands No need to read my entire backstory back to me Don't forget I saved Jim's life, he's the one who threatened me! Wolverine I don't like being corrected, now you've gone and made me mad Let's see how immortal you get when my blades cut through your ass! (The two then stab their claws into each other, which causes them both to black out. They wake up inside of a fiery basement. A little girl's voice then begins singing "One, two, Freddy's coming for you," as Freddy appears between Wolverine and Edward.) Freddy Krueger Welcome to my world, bitches, I hope all is going swell I have missed you Mr. Howell, since the last time you went to hell I can see through your dreams and I know what you're thinking You're shaking in your jeans since you know my claws are the real thing Emo Charlie, I don't wanna hear your Ted Burton crap He's not scary, never will be, I got Wes Craven rep So while Frankenstein and the Wolfman fought each other once again I don't believe in fairytales, so I'll X out you men (Freddy slices at the camera, ending the battle). Poll Who won? Edward Scissorhands Wolverine Freddy Krueger Gallery Freddy vs Wolverine.jpg|The amazing title card Leandro made for me, but I decided to change the battle up a bit. Category:Blog posts